Doctor Who The Encyclopedia Wiki
Welcome to the Doctor Who The Encyclopedia Wiki The "Doctor Who the Encyclopedia Wiki" is all about Doctor Who in year 2010, 2011 & 2012 with the Adventures with Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, Arthur Darvil as Rory Williams, Alex Kingston as River Song and Matt Smith as the lead role, the Doctor who stars famous in the Doctor Who show. In this encyclopedia of Doctor Who had loads of topics with examples like "The Doctor, Companions & Allies, Spaceships, Monsters & Villians, The Adventure Games, Episodes & Series, Gadgets and Planets." There is also a special treat for the wiki is David Tennant's Tenth Doctor and Christopher Eccleston's Ninth Doctor adventures, Monsters, Companions, Episodes & series and around from the past. Find and explore the Doctor Who encyclopedia wiki... Sincerely Jedd Marwin G.Cabreza:Junior Maker of the wiki Monsters, Aliens & Villians Some of the Monsters returned and they were new during the new series of Doctor Who with Matt Smith as the Doctor, all enemies and monsters returned and new like: *'Daleks- '''An alien who return for the Doctor after the battle in 2009 and a new Dalek Paradigm and destroyed the old Daleks. *'Prisoner Zero- A new enemy who is an escape prisoner alien life-form and transform human bodies. *'Atraxi- '''A guard of Prisoner Zero and came to Earth to look for the escape prisoner around. *'Smilers- 'A robot from Starship UK and known as the "Winders" and change their emotion faces. *'Weeping Angels-''' Alien made of stone return after the Crash of the Byzantium and lived in the Maze of the Dead. *'Saturnyns- '''An alien like vampire that lived on the Planet Saturnyne and often called as "Sister of the Water". *'Eknodine- 'An alien by Elder human people and was often created by the Dream Lord in the dream of the Doctor and his Companions. *'Silurians- 'A Homo-Reptilia alien came back for the Doctor in the year 2020 and lived underground. *'Krafayis- 'An alien which a bird like reptilian came and cannot be seen around. *'Cybermen- 'A metal alien upgrading humans again and escape from 1851 and a new "Twelfth Cyber Legion" in a new race of Cybermen. *'Sontaran- 'A soldier from the Planet Sontar joined with the Alliance and the Battle of Demons Run. *'Judoon- 'A space police from the Shadow Proclamation joined forces with the Alliance and the Battle of Demons Run. *'Autons- 'A plastic alien came back disguise as a Roman Soldier which is not real and joined forces with the Alliance. *'Silence-''' A new race came for the Doctor throughout his travels and live in a Silence Time Machine. *'Sea Siren- '''A Siren from the underwater takes injured people to the sick bay. *'Ood- 'A peaceful alien returns and one Ood survive was Ood "Nephew" and lived in the TARDIS junkyard *'Gangers- 'A flesh alien species lived on a factory and were hit by a solar tsunami. *'Headless Monks-''' An evil monk from Demons Run attemped to kill the Doctor and his Companions using an Attack prayer. *'Teselecta- '''A human robot who change in human life form and knows the human information. *'Peg Dolls-''' A scary alien toy doll which were inhabitated in a Doll House and turned humans into Peg Dolls. *'Handbots-' A deadly medical robot that capture Amy Pond and lived on the Planet Apalapucia and was the 17th Generation Handroid Handbot 8001. *'Minotaur- '''A monster was a member of the Minotaur species and hunt inside the 1980's Earth hotel. *'Cybemats- 'A returning rodent was often created by the Cybermen and steal electricity from a shopping mall. *'Grey Supreme Dalek- 'A leader of the Progenitor Daleks who met the Doctor again and escapes and was left for the dead. *'Ood Einstein-''' Albert Einstein was been possesed by and Ood which says "Death is the Only Answer". *'Wooden King- '''A king which is made of Androzani Trees and travelled into the Time Vortex. *'Wooden Queen- '''A queen which is made of Androzani Trees and also travelled into the Time Vortex '''Note: The monsters in our previous Doctor Who adventures are included in the page. Category:Browse Category:Dalek Caan